To Be Truly Happy
by FieldsOfButterflies
Summary: Ever since Tohru Honda came to live with the Sohmas, Yuki Sohma has been happier than he ever thought possible, until his ever growing feelings for her compel him to try to steal her heart away from Kyo so that Yuki know what it is to be truly happy. Y/T
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Thanks for giving my first fanfic in a couple years a chance! I just wanted to explain a few things before we got started. This is the prologue, which, of course, you can tell by reading the chapter name. It is the only chapter that is done in Yuki's perspective, unless I decide to do an epilogue, when I get there. I JUST started reading the Fruits Basket manga, however, I have watched the anime, and I've done my research. I realize that Kyo and Tohru end up together, but Yuki is so much better to Tohru than Kyo is in the anime, so the pairing just made a lot more sense to me, plus the anime just left it hanging, so I felt like it was open to interpretation regardless of the manga. So this chapter is pretty much my explanation of the reasons I've come to determine that Yuki has romantic feelings for Tohru. It's a lot of things you've already seen in the anime, if you watched it, and may have read in the manga, but bear with me. We'll be gaining new ground shortly. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this original literary deviation.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>It felt like I was living in a jail, under watch by Akito or other relatives, so I went to a coed high school and left home. But the result is still the same...I can't leap the fence. Still living at one of the Sohma family member, Shigure's, home…Still can't deal with 'normal' people… I didn't plan to refuse… But there's no way I can be with anyone. It's like I didn't want to fall in too deep and drew a line for myself, because I am this way…I can't get rid of my self-pity and cowardice."<em>

I remember all these thoughts running through my head, walking, ashamedly in my zodiac-form, back to Shigure's house with Miss Honda as the admission spilled from my mouth. The staggering loneliness and hopelessness I felt bore down on me, weighing me down more and more as we walked. I remember wishing Miss Honda would contradict me, reach out to me, tell me there was someone I could be with…her. She had proven Akito wrong by wanting to my friend despite my curse. If only she could want more.

I remember the sudden downpour of rain pulling my mind away from such silly thoughts and turning it toward a more reasonable matter as I transformed back. But still, I was happy she decided to follow me to my secret base to help me protect my vegetable garden. Even if I couldn't have her the way I wished, it was nice to pretend that I could while we spent time together, without the stupid cat vying for her attention as well. I loved the days when she was all mine. Especially that one, when she told me she was happy, because I spoke about myself. She wanted to be closer to me. I remember the joy I felt stir inside my heart, that, at that moment, had suddenly began to beat more quickly. And I remember that was the first time I ever smiled a real smile.

I remember the day Miss Honda came and told us the renovations in her grandfather's home were completed, and the instant feeling of pained emptiness that it gave me. It was as if someone had ripped a piece of my heart out of my chest to keep it for themselves, leaving a gaping hole behind. I wanted to convince her to stay, but I had known from the start this was how it was to be. I almost felt ashamed of myself for letting her get so close to me. Even though I knew it wasn't the last time I would see her, I felt as though the chapter of our cherished friendship had ended. It was such a relief to save her from that terrible family of hers, to take her back home to be a part of our family again.

I remember when Hatsuharu came to fight Kyo, and he called Miss Honda Kyo's girlfriend. I was jealous he would assume such things. Why Kyo? Why not me? And his threats regarding her were enough to send me into a rage. If I hadn't been feeling so ill, Kyo would not have had a chance to get near the damned ox. I remember waking up to Miss Honda tending to me concernedly, while listening to Haru contentedly, albeit, to my dismay. When she called me 'Prince' Yuki, at Haru's request, I was so caught off guard and embarrassed that I transformed. I had never imagined her thinking of me in the way the silly fangirls at school did, but, for that brief moment, I almost hoped.

I remember the day Momiji took us all to the hot springs for White Day. I was glad Miss Honda would get a chance to relax after all the hard work she'd been doing for us at home, in school and at her job. Some time away was sure to do her some good. I discovered her ping pong skills were so atrocious, that I had to run from the room just to stop myself from bursting into laughter. When she followed me, I laughed, a true laugh, able to shed my composed demeanor for the briefest of moments in front of her and only her, for the first time in ages. I remember the way her eyes lit up when I gave her the White Day gift I found for her. How lovely she looked with the golden ribbons tied in her hair and the rosy blush that rested upon her cheeks as I pressed the length of ribbon to my lips. How I wished I was brave enough to press my lips to hers. I was too afraid of rejection. I couldn't imagine any girl wanting to be with one so…limited. Someone that couldn't even hold her. So I was contented to continue admiring her in silence.

I remember when we visited Ayame's shop. I asked Miss Honda to come with me, but whether she came because she was curious to see the shop or because I asked her to, I'll never truly know. For some reason, I think it was a little of both. While Ayame was trying his best to 'bond' with me, Miss Honda was dragged away to be dressed by his strange assistant, Mine. I must say, Miss Honda did look adorable, but, unsuprisingly, any romantic moods or feelings were quickly dispelled by Ayame's embarrassing behavior. Still, I felt my feelings toward her growing ever stronger.

I remember the date that Shigure suggest we go on while Kyo and Kagura where out on a date of their own. Her embarrassed reaction was cute, and it seemed like she might actually be interested, so I remained calm and collected, hoping that I seemed self-assured, when really my stomach was in knots. I suggested a walk to the secret base. The blush that spread like wildfire across her cheeks made my heart skip a beat. I had always wanted someone to feel close to, and here she was, perfect in every way, willing to go on a date with me. Although I didn't think Miss Honda would be capable of telling anyone no, it still felt like an accomplishment. I was disappointed when she turned the conversation to Kyo, and even more so when we discovered Kazuma, Kyo's master, had returned.

My thoughts turned to the most recent events. That stupid cat was always ruining everything for me. From the very beginning Miss Honda's sympathies lay with the cat because of the legend in which he was discluded from being a part of the zodiac. I couldn't understand why she would feel sorry for such an ungrateful lout. He was a clumsy oaf, who constantly caused more housework for her, and he was constantly yelling at her inappropriately. I always felt he should be more respectful of Miss Honda. Still she pitied him, because he wasn't included as part of the family. Because it was the rat who decieved him the cat the folktale, I was to blame for Kyo not being accepted into the Sohma family as one of the zodiac. It always made me feel guilty that it was my animal that distressed her over the fate of the cat. It felt as though, in this way, Kyo had beaten me. I knew she cared for me, but her interest in the cat was undeniable, and it seemed that they were only getting closer. Especially now that she had seen his true form. His curse only engendered more hearfelt sympathy and care for him.

I've decided that I am going to admit my true feelings to Miss Honda. That foolish cat doesn't have the sense to swallow his pride and tell her how he feels. Maybe, just maybe, if I can beat him to it, I'll have my chance to be truly happy, to be the one that Miss Honda decides to love. At the very least, I need to know if she feel anything close to what I feel for her toward me. Now, if only I know how to put my thoughts and feelings into words. Somehow, I would find the right time to say the right words.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's chapter one. I know I made Yuki a bit of a romantic (ok, maybe a lot), but I hope I'm keeping him in character well enough. He just seems like he would be a romantic, with all his longing for acceptance and friendship. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage the whole Akito problem yet, and I'm not sure if he/she is going to be a man like in the anime or a woman like in the manga. My only real Akito experience is with the one from the anime, but I guess I have time to read more of the manga and to think on this problem, cuz there's awhile yet to go before he/she actually becomes a problem. Yuki's still got to get around Kyo first, and I have the feeling it might be a frustrating process. ;) Reviews are not only welcomed, but encouraged. I love to know what any readers are thinking or wanting out of their reading experience so don't be afraid to speak up! Thanks for reading, now on with the...chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this orginal literary deviation.<em>**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through an open window, illuminating silvery locks as the warms rays that danced gracefully across the pale skin of Yuki Sohma's face woke him. A pair of violet eyes opened lethargically, sleep still etched in their corners. Slowly, he sat up, trying to shake the shackles of slumber that were bound to reclaim him if he remained in his bed any longer. He could smell the breakfast that Miss Tohru Honda was preparing downstairs. The thought of seeing her cheery face (and eating her delicious cooking) immediately dispelled any remaining feelings of languor that had just been plaguing him.<p>

It had been a week since Yuki had, while meandering through the vast labyrinth of his thoughts and memories, resolved to confess his admiration for Miss Honda. It was his greatest wish to win her heart, to steal it away from the meddlesome cat that always seemed to be in his way. In fact, ever since Tohru had seen Kyo's true form and accepted him, the cat was loathe to leave her side. This had been a great annoyance and disadvantage for Yuki, never having a moment alone with Miss Honda. At this rate, the timing would never be right.

At times, Yuki considered this a sign. He knew if Akito discovered his feelings for Miss Honda, it would, without any doubt, incur Akito's wrath and possibly put her in harm's way. But the way she had seemed to calm him down at Sohma House… There was a chance that it could be allowed. Miss Honda had that effect on people. She was very good at killing with kindness, even though that was never really her intention. She liked everybody no matter what and always wanted to befriend new people. He could hear her quoting her mother now, _'Mom always said to be kind to unkind people. They probably need it the most.'_ He almost smiled to himself as he rose from his bed. That was exactly the sort of thing Miss Honda was likely to say.

His thoughts turned back to Akito as he pulled his school uniform on slowly, immersed in his thoughts. That was the only real obstacle. Kyo be damned. That cat didn't know his head from the end of his tail. There was no way he would be able to put his feelings into words. He was much more likely to yell at her or put his foot in his mouth in some other manner. He lacked any sort of refinement. Maybe, they could keep it a secret from Akito, just not tell him. Although, if he were to somehow find out, he would be infuriated, and there was no telling what he would do then.

It was definitely a problem, and Yuki did not want to be so selfish as to put Miss Honda in such a potentially hazardous situation. But, on the other hand, he did not want to deny himself a chance at happiness either. The way things were going, the stupid cat was getting closer and closer to being able to truly open up to Miss Honda, and then Yuki's chance would be lost forever. He had to tell her sooner rather than later. He would deal with any consequences when the time came. No matter what happened, Yuki would protect Miss Honda. As long as she would stay by his side, there would be nothing he couldn't do.

He shook himself from his thoughts. None of this would even matter if he never got the chance to tell her. Realizing he was fully dressed, Yuki left his room and descended the stair to join everyone for breakfast.

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru chirped, beaming at him from her seat at the table. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you, Miss Honda, it smells delicious," he replied, grinning inwardly at how much light her chipper attitude had already brought to his day as he joined the rest of the family.

"You woke up late, girly-boy," Kyo interjected rudely. Yuki's eyes instantly narrowed. That buffoon was inescapable.

"Yes, I almost sent Kyo to wake you," Shigure added, imagining to himself the ordeal that would be, a tiny smile twitching in the corners of his mouth.

"I was just looking over some schoolwork," Yuki lied disinterestedly, as he filled his plate. "Miss Honda, would you like to walk with me to the secret base before we go to school today? I want to see how the strawberries are coming along."

"Oh yes! I would love to!" she answered demurely, with a sweet smile as she stood to clean up any leftovers and gather the dishes. Yuki finished his meal hurriedly and rose to help her.

"Here, Miss Honda, may I give you hand with those?" Yuki inquired gesturing toward the heavy pile of dishes she was toting clumsily.

"Oh no! I couldn't ask for your help!"

"Oh, I insist," the rat offered a second time, relieving her of the bulk of her load with a small but kind smile gracing his perfect features.

She grinned at him cheerfully, "Thank you very much!"

"Of course, Miss Honda."

"Suck up," Kyo muttered rolling his eyes. Yuki chose to ignore the comment. He had more important things to worry about than teaching morons about manners.

After the morning chores were done, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had gathered their necessary belongings and started on their way to school. Shigure had waved them off, wishing them a good day and mumbling to himself about high school girls with a far off look in his eyes.

"Come, Miss Honda. Let's check our strawberries at the secret base," Yuki said, shouldering his pack.

The day was perfect. The brilliant orange sun hung in the sky, promising warm weather, and birds chirped merrily as they flitted from tree to tree. The azure sky remained perfectly unmarred by any clouds for as far the eye could see. A cool morning breeze rustled through vivid green leaves, causing thin branches to sway back and forth leisurely and teasing strands of Tohru's chocolate brown hair, blowing a few tresses into her face fetchingly and wafting the flowery scent of her shampoo under Yuki's nose.

"OK!" Tohru replied happily, brushing the tousled strands out of her face.

"I'll come, too," muttered Kyo, who was sauntering behind them, with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes focused on the dirt path on which they tread. Yuki wanted so badly to protest, but, from the way Miss Honda's cobalt eyes had lit up, he knew better.

"Great, Kyo!" she exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve, until his hand was free to grasp hers. With her other hand, she sought Yuki's hand as well, and together the trio walked along to the secret base.

Yuki had to suppress a sigh of disappointment, but the feeling was easy to shake when saw the perky expression that lit up Miss Honda's charming features as he half-listened to her lively, but inane chatter. It was hard to be glum around her. Yuki knew he needed that. He hardly ever felt restrained by any heavy heartedness any more, and it was Miss Honda's doing. So, even though, his morning wasn't going as planned, Yuki felt less disheartned by Kyo's unknowing interference already. He would have his chance to tell her how he felt, and she would accept him. His heart would soar on wings of sheer joy as he took her in his arms and...transformed into a rat. He almost forgot about that part. So, it wouldn't be perfect, but that wouldn't matter to either of them, at least, that was his fervent hope.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I realize that this story is a little slow-paced, but I promise I have big plans for it. It just takes time. Plus, a little suspense and frustration always makes everything better. I added a little more to Yuki's struggle, so hopefully it'll make things a little more interesting, plus I tried to flesh out Kyo's part in the story a little bit more, although, I guess if I would just let you read this, you could find that out for yourself. I want to spend a little more time on Tohru's perception of events, although it's sort of difficult because she's so clueless all the time! Just part of her charm though. Anyways, on with Chapter 2. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this orginal literary deviation.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Yuki, you've been awfully quiet since we left the secret base," Tohru Honda remarked matter-of-factly, as the three of them (Yuki, Kyo and herself) stood outside of Kaibara High School waiting for classes to start. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Eh, leave him alone," Kyo said, stretching his arms up, before putting his hands behind his head with his elbows pointed outward. "It's nice not to hafta listen to his stupid voice."

"No, Miss Honda, nothing's wrong at all," Yuki smiled at her as he delivered a precise wallop to the back of Kyo's head, causing him to stumble. "I was just thinking, is all." The cat glowered at Yuki menacingly.

"I'll get you for that, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, rushing at him wildly, his bright orange hair a blur. Yuki didn't even blink. A swift uppercut underneath the cat's chin landed him squarely on his back, the hard ground beneath him unforgiving.

"Excuse me, Miss Honda, but I have student council business I should be seeing to," Yuki excused himself politely bowing his head slightly, leaving the uncouth cat fuming on the ground as he began to walk away. He hated fighting in front of Miss Honda, but Kyo definitely tested his patience. At least, she seemed to have become used to their constant discord.

"Here Kyo, let me help you up," he heard Tohru offer sweetly. She was holding her hand out to the cat, who ignored it and stalked away after scrambling to his feet unceremoniously. Yuki couldn't help but shake his head at what a self-centered idiot Kyo was. He still maintained, and always would maintain, the fact that cats were useless creatures. It would be impossible for him to provide as much comfort and care for Miss Honda as he, Yuki, could. He, too, was proud like Kyo, but Yuki would never let something so silly stand in the way of his relationship with Miss Honda.

Yuki also mourned the loss of his chance at time alone with Tohru. For once, the meddlesome cat wasn't present, and he had already concocted a lie so he could remove himself from the presence of the exasperating creature. It would be strange to turn back now and tell her he actually did not have anything to attend to. He sighed to himself softly. At least Kyo wasn't with her either, threatening Yuki's chances with the young woman. It was bad enough that she had an inherent soft spot for the cat, without him spending so much time with her. Oh well...

* * *

><p>Tohru stared at the ground where Kyo had been sitting mere moments ago, a surprised look still on her face. She hated it when Kyo pushed her away like that. She never meant to make him so upset. Tohru knew he wouldn't be upset in awhile; Yuki had just humiliated him, but, after their whole ordeal with his true form, she really wished he would be more open with her. He had talked to her before about those sorts of things. She supposed that, in his own time, Kyo might open up more and more. He had already come so far as it was, and she was being selfish by wishing for more.<p>

She turned at watched Yuki as he walked away from her as well. He had been acting strange lately. Quieter and more distant, as though he was constantly in deep thought. He obviously had something on his mind that he wasn't speaking about. That also saddened Tohru. It seemed as if they had always been such close friends, so the gap she felt worming its way between them was unsettling. Maybe Yuki just needed the same thing that Kyo needed, time.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just being silly," Tohru told herself reassuringly.

"Uh, who ya talkin' to?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

"Oh! Uo! You startled me," Tohru replied turning to face her friends with her usual grin plastered on her face.

"Even I think it's strange for someone to stand alone talking to themselves," Hana added softly in her customary monotone.

Tohru giggled in embarrasment, "Oh, I was just thinking aloud is all. Silly me!"

Uo shrugged unconcernedly. "Looks like your entourage is slacking. Where'd those two run off to?"

"Yes," Hana agreed. "It is rare to find you without them."

"Oh, I guess they're both busy today," Tohru replied thoughtfully. "Well, let's get to class!"

* * *

><p>Yuki's school day seemed to drag on interminably as he sat lost in a daze, thoughts of Tohru swirling around endlessly. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Since he had realized his feelings for her, they were all consuming. He stared at her longingly from across the classroom and sighed softly before averting his eyes. At least when school was in session, he could be near her. After the day let out, she would be off to her part time job and away from him. He hated that part of his day, but at least he could walk her home when her shift ended. Maybe he would even get his chance to tell her all the things he wished he could say but hadn't had the chance. All he needed was to be able to speak with her alone. If only he could get rid of that stupid cat, even for just an hour.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyo watched Yuki from the corner of his eye, suspiciously. The damn rat was acting even weirder than normal, and now he was staring off after Tohru with a strange look in his eyes. It was kinda the way Kagura looked at him when she was being less crazy than normal. Like he was...that was it! Yuki had the hots for Tohru! No wonder he'd been so helpful at breakfast this morning. He really was sucking up! It was no secret that the rat hated housework, so it was pretty unusual for him to offer to help with any chores.<p>

Kyo fumed at the idea of competing with Yuki for Tohru's affections. Sure, the girl was kind of a dolt, always taking care of the entire world before thinking about her own interests, but that was okay with him. She put up with him and his temper, and she even liked him more, because he was the cat. It was actually kinda flattering, although he would never admit that to her. Kyo had hoped that this was the one thing that he would get without any hassles. None of the boys at school really seemed too interested in her, and, even if other members of the zodiac were interested, Akito would throw a fit. Akito had never cared about Kyo or anything that he did, so it wouldn't matter if he and Tohru eventually decided they liked each other. Of course, Kagura wouldn't be too pleased, but what the hell did that matter? She was nothing like the problem Akito would be for Yuki. Damn selfish rat, thinking about stupid things that were impossible for him!

Kyo wondered what Tohru would do if she knew Yuki liked her. It wasn't like he, himself, had made any feelings he had toward her known. Plus, the rat got EVERYTHING he wanted. It was so unfair. He didn't have to try at anything. He was always naturally good at everything, everybody liked him better and downright impossible for Yuki to beat. Would he be able to beat him in a competition for Tohru? Kyo doubted it.

He was always yelling at Tohru, even though he didn't really mean to. Sometimes he just wanted her to take better care of herself, and he didn't really know how to tell her. He really did care about her, he just had a hard time showing it. It wasn't his fault that he got so flustered around her. Plus, it was so easy for his temper to get the better of him, like it did this morning. He had just brushed aside, because he was so mad at the stupid rat.

Okay, so maybe he didn't deserve her, but what had Yuki done for her that was so damn special? Yuki didn't make her leek (Kyo almost shuddered at the thought of the revolting vegetable) soup to help her feel better when she had fallen ill. Plus, he always tried to apologize when he did something stupid. Didn't that count for anything? He looked back over at Yuki, who was staring at Tohru again. Icy talons of jealousy gripped his heart. There was no way that he, Kyo Sohma, was going to let that girly-boy beat him this time. It was his turn to win at something. For once, he would be the better man!


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh, I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere with this story! Oooh, and this is my longest chapter yet! I want to thank my reviewers for your kind comments. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to make my day! :D And so, without any further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this original literary deviation. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Although the day had been warm, the evening had taken on a slight chill as the sun had dipped below the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant shades of pink and purple before it went dark. The metal rail that Yuki Sohma leaned against felt cold against his back despite the layer of clothing separating it from his skin. He could hear the rush of traffic from behind him, the incessant whining of motors, the squeal of tires and the occasional blast from a horn. Although the night sky was an inky black, all the surrounding lights drowned out the glow of the overhead stars, leaving only a crescent moon, hung low in the sky, visible to any viewer's eye. Yuki stared at it as he waited for Miss Honda to finish her work day and pondered the day's events.<p>

* * *

><p>The school day had been largely uneventful, with the exception of his brief tussle with Kyo, although, that wasn't out of the ordinary. He spent most of his day pining over Miss Honda, imagining all the things he would say if he were to get the chance. When the final bell rang, Tohru excused herself to go to her part time job.<p>

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called after her as she started off. She stopped for a moment and turned to face him. "Have a nice evening at work."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then she tilted her head and beamed at him sweetly before waving her goodbyes. His pulse quickened just a touch at her smile.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, ya damn rat," Kyo had snarled, sauntering up from behind him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Yuki replied with indifference, wondering what stupid idea the cat had gotten into his head now.

"You're in love with Tohru, it's written all over your girly face," Kyo spat acrimoniously. Yuki's eyes widened, feeling almost panicked. He took a slow, calming breath. "Well guess, what. You can't have her."

"Oh, really? And I suppose that's your decision? Since when do you make Miss Honda's decisions for her?"

"You know as well as I do that Akito wont like it. Are you really that stupid? Or are you really selfish enough to put her through that?" Kyo's hand's were balled up tight in fists, and people were starting to stare.

"Let's have this conversation as we walk, Kyo. You're attracting an audience," Yuki stated coolly, eyeing the forming crowd. He strode off gracefully, Kyo trudging behind angrily.

"Fine," the cat muttered.

"She's different, you know...Miss Honda. You should have seen how quickly she calmed Akito when he flew into his rage. I think...I think he may be able to accept it," Yuki admitted quietly, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"What if he doesn't? What if he gets so mad that he hurts Tohru? What will you do then, huh?"

Yuki looked up from the ground quickly, determination mirrored in his perfect violet eyes. "I would NEVER let that happen!"

"Ha, that's a laugh coming from someone who is so scared of Akito that he freezes up every time he's around," Kyo mocked, a self-satisfied smirk resting on his lips.

"Miss Honda is the most important person in the world to me, and I know she is to you as well. Don't you want her to be happy? Don't you think it should be her decision? Do you think I'd actually be selfish enough to start a relationship with her without divulging all the implications involved? I'm not stupid," Yuki murmured, his gaze back on the dirt path on which they tread. "And it doesn't matter how frightening Akito is. I would overcome anything for Miss Honda. I wouldn't run away, because I was afraid," his eyes narrowed," unlike certain others."

Kyo stood in stunned silence for a moment. Yuki's comment was a stinging slap in face. He had run away after his transformation. After years of rejection, he was terrified to feel the heart rending pain yet again. He didn't even want her to have the chance to spurn him. But, Yuki had also faced years of suffering at the hands of Akito. Was Yuki really that much stronger than the cat, that he could just shake off all the pain his tormentor had caused him like it was nothing?

"I don't believe you," Kyo had stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his feet. His gaze was steely when it met Yuki's as he turned to face the orange-haired boy. "You'll crumble under the pressure. You'll melt. You wont be able to go against Akito, even if it is Tohru's well-being at stake."

"It's none of your business, and it is not your decision. Now leave me alone, you idiotic cat," Yuki sneered, contemptuously.

"It is my business! Like you said, Tohru is the person in this world that I care about the most. Even if it was what she'd want, she be making the stupidest mistake ever."

The cat had turned tail and ran into the forest after that, disappearing amongst the leafy green trees. Yuki ambled along the path more slowly now, Kyo's cruel words running through his head.

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as he waited for Miss Honda. Was there truth in Kyo's words? Would it really be a mistake for her to choose to have a relationship with him? Or was it jealousy that prompted his words? It was no mystery to anyone, except for Miss Honda, that the cat had those types of feelings for her. He was just too stupid to put them into words. Although, throughout their entire verbal exchange, he never once said that it was him that Tohru belonged with. Was that the reason Kyo became so upset, or was the rat truly being so self-centered?<p>

He had meant what he had said. He would not involve himself beyond friendship with Miss Honda without her knowing all the possible implications. Beyond that, it was her decision. Who was Kyo to decide what was right or wrong for anyone?

* * *

><p>Kyo was also pondering the day's events as he sat on the roof of Shigure's house, staring up at the twinkling stars. Why did he say those things to Yuki? Did he truly mean them? He was jealous, but, then again, he was always jealous of Yuki, the boy who got everything he ever wanted. At least that was the way Kyo saw it. But the damned rat had a point. Why shouldn't it be Tohru's choice? After all, it was like Yuki said, didn't she deserve to be happy? The cat cared for her enough that he truly wanted her to be happy, but was it possible for Yuki to make her happy? Kyo definitely preferred to be the one Tohru chose to make her happy, but if it came down to it, and she chose Yuki, could he accept that decision? It really wasn't fair! Life was just too hard, even without his stupid curse. The cat leaped off the roof and stalked off into the woods surrounding the house in frustration.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed joyfully as she came face to face with the silver-haired boy that stood waiting for her to finish work. He smiled slightly as she bowed to him gratefully. "Thank you for coming to walk me home."<p>

"Well it was such a nice night for a walk. I figured it would be a shame for you to spend it walking alone," he replied. She smiled at him softly, and then her face fell for a moment as she gazed up at the moon.

"It was nicer when the sun was shining," she murmured goosebumps suddenly appearing along the pale flesh of her arms and neck. Yuki longed to pull her to him to warm her up. "Especially when the sun was setting. It was so beautiful, but it almost made the sky look bruised, as if the sun, angry that it was going to have to share the sky with the moon, lashed out and wounded the sky in a jealous outburst."

Yuki could not help thinking that sometimes she said the most amazing things, but this particular idea was so melancholy considering how chipper she generally was.

"Miss...Honda," Yuki replied quietly, not quite sure how to respond at all.

"Oh!" she uttered, giving Yuki an enormous grin. "I didn't mean for that to sound so sad. Sometimes I just get silly thoughts in my head."

"I didn't think it was silly at all, Miss Honda. It was beautiful, your description. I was just surprised at how thought-provoking it was."

She looked at him with enormous cobalt eyes that were in complete disbelief that he would find anything that she could say thought-provoking. His heart skipped a beat, and he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had his chance, now, to say it, all the right things, everything he could say to win her heart. Gingerly, he reached for her hand.

"Miss Honda, I mean, Tohru," her face flushed as he used her name so familiarly. "I've been meaning to ask you something. I...I actually have a lot that I've been wanting to say to you."

"What is it, Yuki?" she asked, staring at him wide-eyed, transfixed by his dreamy violet gaze, a rosy blush upon her cheeks.

"I.. Well.. I was wondering.. Or hoping.. Oh, I," he stammered, trying unsuccessfully to get the words out. It was so much easier to do in his daydreams. What was it, exactly, that he planned on saying?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, cliff-hanger! Guess you'll just hafta wait for my next update. Aren't I mean? )<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Before I get started here, I would like to take some time out to thank al2010 for such kind reviews two chapters in a row! You're keeping me going here, and I really do appreciate it! Also thanks to everyone who favorited/put my story on alert! I'm glad that I managed to pull in at least a few readers. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy my fanfiction. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this original literary deviation.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tohru, I apologize for struggling so much trying to say this. We've become well acquainted in the past year now, and in that time I feel as though…" Yuki started. Suddenly, he had the strangest feeling that he was falling, almost as if someone had shoved him from behind. He realized, to his utter dismay, that, he was, in fact, tumbling right into Tohru's arms. Suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the air was clear, a small silver rat was peering up at Tohru from a small pile of clothing sitting on the ground.<p>

"Oops, sorry," came Kyo's flat voice, as he stood behind where Yuki had been standing with his arms folded across his chest defensively and his eyes, full of annoyance, narrowed, looking away from the pair and toward the street.

"Oh no! Well, I'm sure it was just an accident, Kyo!" Tohru quipped, cluelessly, grinning airily as she bent to gather Yuki's clothing.

Yuki was furious, but what could he say in front of Tohru? Somehow, some way, that meddlesome cat was going to pay for his transgressions. Yuki would make sure of that.

"Wow! You both came to walk me home from work tonight! How thoughtful! I know I've said it before, but you two sure do have a way of making a girl feel special," she rambled cheerfully as the three of them started walking home. "Oh, Yuki! I'm really very sorry that you were interrupted in the middle of what you were trying to tell me. I'm still listening, okay?"

"That's all right, Miss Honda," Yuki replied despondantly, his head hung as he walked alongside her in his diminutive rat form. How he loathed his curse at this moment. "I can't quite recall what it was I was going to say now."

"Oh," she conceded, disappointment etched on her features for a brief moment before her usual vivacity returned. "So, I didn't really get a chance to ask you after school, but did both of you have a good day today?"

She only managed a brief nod from the both of them, who were glaring in opposite directions of one another as they walked beside her fuming in silence. Tohru seemed unaware of tension between the two of them and continued chattering on about her day at school, the homework she still needed to finish and how excited she was for the weekend. Her babbling was inconsequential to Yuki, who was still grieving over his lost chance at confession and fuming over Kyo's interference. He hardly noticed when he transformed back, except for the fact that Tohru's face turned a very deep scarlet as she threw his clothes at him and whirled around quickly with her eyes shut tight. As they reached Shigure's home, he was so wrapped up inside his head that he ignored the dog's greeting as he meandered up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was unusual," Shigure commented casually. "I know Yuki may be taciturn at times, but I've never seen him act so blatantly rude without provocation. Is everything all right?"<p>

"Who cares," Kyo snapped gruffly as he sauntered out of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shigure!" Tohru apologized quickly for both of the young men that were acting out of sorts. "I think something is upsetting them. Yuki was trying to tell me something that seemed important when Kyo interrupted him. I think it was an accident. He must have bumped into Yuki accidentally knocking him into me, and, well, you know."

"An accident, you say," Shigure remarked. Outwardly his expression remained the same for Tohru's sake, but inwardly his thoughts were filled with a sort of devious glee. It wasn't hard for the dog to put two and two together. He had known both of the boys their entire lives, and he definitely had seen how they reacted to Tohru once she became an integral part of those lives. It was more than obvious to everyone, except the clueless Tohru, that both boys were completely and totally head over heels for the girl.

"I really wish Yuki had been able to say what he was trying to tell me. He seemed to have a hard time saying it, whatever it was. He even called me Tohru, instead of being formal. I think that he must have something weighing on his mind, because he's been acting differently for awhile now. I wonder what it is," the naive girl continued, twirling her dark hair around her fingers thoughtfully.

"Tohru, can you keep a secret?"

"A secret? Sure!"

Shigure sighed for a moment. "It would seem that Yuki and Kyo are embroiled in yet another of their silly competitions, except, in this competition, the stakes are higher."

"Really? How do you mean?" Tohru looked confused.

"Because!" Shigure continued, his eyes gleaming as he rose to his feet and his arm held high as he pointed upwards, "This competition is for the heart of a young woman!" He grinned as he slowly dropped his arm until it was pointing at Tohru, then started clapping his hands and prancing in place. "Finally, those little boys are all grown up and ready to chase after girls. Oh...high school girls...high school girls," he sang with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You mean...Yuki and Kyo have a crush on the same girl?" Tohru exclaimed excitedly, before her expression fell slightly. Suddenly, she looked up with determination in her eyes, "Well, although I'm a little sad that things will change when she accepts one of them, I'll do my best to be happy for them!"

_'Wow, she is clueless,' _Shigure thought to himself, his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance.

"That's very kind of you, Tohru," the dog replied, nodding sagely before he turned around and giggled to himself.

_'Boy, do those guys have their work cut out for them,' _he reflected silently before turning back and excusing himself for the evening. The sly dog chuckling to himself quietly as he departed for bed.

* * *

><p>Tohru was now as lost in her head as the two lovestruck boys competing for her were. She trudged up the stairs to her room trying to reason out why Yuki had been trying to tell her something. It had sounded important. Had it been about the girl he liked? Did he want to tell her so he could spare her feelings. Did that mean that he knew about her feelings toward him? That would be embarrassing! It wasn't like Yuki didn't have his fair share of admirers, but it was mortifying for her to be among them if he wasn't interested in her.<p>

And it was no wonder that Kyo was so upset with him, but why would Kyo try to prevent him from telling her about it? Why did it matter if she knew? Tohru didn't understand. It really had to have been an accident, Kyo knocking Yuki into her like that. The only other explanation was that...she was the... No! That would be impossible! There was no way someone as cool and graceful as Yuki would be interested in someone as clumsy as her. And Kyo never acted like he even liked her at all most of the time. Of course, that was his way of showing her that they were friends, but wouldn't he try to be a little more gentle with someone he had romantic feelings for?

Tohru sighed to herself in jealousy as she walked through her bedroom door and flopped down onto her enormous fluffy pink bed. She chided herself mentally. She had no reason to be jealous of whoever it was that Yuki and Kyo liked! She was lucky enough to be their friends without needing more from either of them. Even if everything changed, she decided that she should try to be happy that they had found someone to make them happy, and when one of them was unlucky enough to lose their competition, she would be there to comfort him like a friend should.

For a moment, Tohru wished it was her that the pair was fighting over. But, she cared so much for both boys, that if put in that position she had no idea who she would choose. She didn't even think that was possible. They both had so many good qualities, but who would suit her best, Yuki or Kyo? She blushed at the thought and smiled before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one took me awhile to figure out what direction I wanted to go with it. I hope I made the right choice. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted Tohru to know or not to know what was going on, so I guess we'll see if I picked right. Again, a big thanks to my number one reviewer al2010! You rock! And another big thank you to my readers, you guys rock too! All righty, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this original literary deviation.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tohru, I know I'm no good at showing my feelings. Well, actually I'm pretty lousy at it. But, I'm trying to get better. You've helped me to be more open about how I feel, and it's because I care about you that I've been trying so hard. In fact, I think, that maybe, if you would stay by my side always, that I would keep getting better and better at it," Kyo admitted, red-faced, staring at his feet in embarrassment.<p>

"Of course I'll always be there for you Kyo," Tohru exclaimed cheerily. "We'll always be friends."

He looked up at her with a distressed expression on his face. "No, that's not what I'm asking you!" he exclaimed abruptly, surprising even himself with his outburst. "I care about you as more than just a friend. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Oh," Tohru replied her expression turning downcast as realization dawned on her. "I'm sorry Kyo, but Yuki already…" she trailed off knowing he already knew what she was going to say next. "I had no idea you felt that way Kyo. Really I didn't! I'm really sorry."

Appearing from nowhere, Yuki was suddenly standing next to Tohru, her hand interlaced with his as she beamed at him sweetly with a smile that Kyo wished she would grace him with instead of the rat. For a moment, it was as though Kyo's world was caving in around him.

"Looks like you failed to beat me yet again," laughed Yuki smugly, pulling the cat out of his despair and into a fit of rage.

"I'll kill you, you damn rat!" he spat, rushing headlong to tackle the silver-haired boy, but as he threw his arms around where Yuki had been, he found himself stumbling as he clutched at the air. He looked up to see Yuki standing further away, his cruel laughter still echoing in Kyo's ears, and ran at him again, this time leaping into the air to deliver a kick squarely to what he thought would be Yuki's chest, but he tumbled to ground.

"I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet," Yuki taunted, now even farther away from where he had been before. It seemed as though, no matter what Kyo did, the rat was always one step ahead of him. He was completely untouchable.

* * *

><p>Kyo sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat dripping from his brow and his blankets twisted and tangled all around him. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized it had all just been a dream. A terrible dream, but a dream nonetheless. He flopped out of bed unceremoniously, struggling with the mass of covers that ensnared his legs and pulled on a pair of khaki pants he found heaped in a pile on the floor before pulling a red t-shirt over his head.<p>

The scent of grilled fish and frying eggs wafted under his nose from downstairs, and his empty stomach growled loudly, but he supressed any feelings of hunger. There was plenty of time for breakfast later. After that dream, he needed to go out and calm his nerves. Kyo threw his window open and leapt out onto the ground outside. A walk out in the woods always helped to put him at ease. It reminded him of training in the mountains with his master and all the fond memories made.

* * *

><p>Tohru hummed to herself contentedly as she set the dining table and laid out the breakfast she had spent her morning cooking happily. Such domestic chores came so naturally to her and she really did enjoy them, plus everyone else in the house seemed to enjoy them as well. Shigure was eyeing the spread eagerly as she kneeled to join him and a sleepy-eyed Yuki who was only half awake.<p>

"I wonder where Kyo is this morning," she remarked mostly to herself.

"I don't know, but he's missing out on a lovely meal," Shigure replied as he dug in greedily, filling his plate until it was almost overflowing.

"Oh, you really think so?" Tohru asked, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"Of course, Tohru! Your cooking never disappoints," the dog answered airily between bites.

"Yes, Miss Honda. It really is quite delicious," Yuki added with a small smile. After last night, he could not say he was upset by the cat's absence. Falling asleep had proven difficult for Yuki after the events of the previous night. He had agonized over his lost chance and his inability to find the right words before Kyo had butted in so rudely. He had spent the night trying to forumlate the right words to say in case he were to get a chance once again.

"Thank you," she replied demurely, bowing her head with a slight smile. It seemed almost out of character for her not to be grinning ear to ear, so bright and chipper that the sun looked dull by comparison. The rat decided that she must also have something on her mind. Maybe she had figured out what he had been trying to tell her, and she was upset about it. He quickly cast that thought aside. Miss Honda was naive and oblivious to even extremely obvious indicators that someone had feelings for her. Even still, Yuki could not help but wonder what was weighing so heavily on her mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the heavy padding of bare feet entering the room.

"Oh, Kyo! Good morning," Tohru smiled in greeting. The orange-haired boy was standing there in the doorway, dirt stains on the knees of his pants and a wilted violet gripped so tightly in one hand that his knuckles were white.

"I found this," he mumbled, his face red as he thrust his hand towards Tohru. "Thought you might like it."

Tohru sat stunned for a moment, as if confused about what to do with the gift, before she took it from him gingerly a slight blush upon her cheeks. "That was very thoughtful Kyo," she replied smiling warmly at the cat, causing Yuki's insides to roil with jealously. "How about you sit and have some breakfast, and I'll go put this in some water."

Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki who was glaring pointedly at the cat from across the table after Tohru had left the room.

"A measly flower, especially one that's wilted, isn't going to win her over," growled Yuki, ire dancing in his violet eyes.

"Like you're doing any better," Kyo scoffed as he shoveled steamed rice into his mouth, talking while chewing loudly.

"You're not a cat, you're a pig," Yuki retorted in disgust, an idea suddenly forming in his head. He knew of a pig that could provide just the distraction that Yuki needed to keep Kyo occupied while he finally had his chance to talk to Tohru without the meddlesome cat.

"Yeah?" Kyo rejoined, smacking his food even more loudly. "How bout you come over here and say that..."

"Now now, boys," Shigure reprimanded, trying to circumvent any violence before they started tearing about his precious house. "If you get any louder, Tohru might hear what you're arguing about, and if you start fighting, chances are you're going to make a mess she'll be stuck cleaning up. Not that she'll mind, she's such a sweet girl, but I don't believe that it would be particularly impressive."

* * *

><p>Tohru stood listening to their conversation from behind the doorway in the kitchen, the drooping blossom in her hand had fallen to the floor. It was her they were arguing over. She was the girl that Shigure was talking about. It did make sense, after all, he did point at her. Tohru knew that she had wished that last night it was her that they were fighting over, but now the old adage, <em>'be careful what you wish for'<em>, was on the forefront of her mind. Sure, part of her was absolutely ecstatic that the boys that she had feelings for returned her feelings in kind, but she had no idea how she would ever choose between the two. She didn't think she would ever be able to hurt either Yuki or Kyo, but that was inevitable if she had to choose.

She gathered herself and the violet laying on the ground and put it in a vase with some water. She decided she would hear both boys out and do some serious soul-searching to determine what the best choice was for everyone involved. Somehow, some way, she would find a way for everybody to be happy. That was possible right?


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh I'm so excited to have this chapter up, especially because I somehow lost half of this chapter when I was just about done writing it and had to write that half of it all over again. I almost decided not to finish it today, but I managed to power through all that frustration, and I actually think the rewrite turned out better than what I had written originally anyway. I'm really excited for the next chapter, so hopefully I'm going to have that one up here soon as well. Again, a big thanks to my reviewers. al2010, you're steadfast in your kind reviews and VeryFatGamer, I really appreciate your comments as well! :D Also, thanks to my readers! I'm glad to have you!  
>P.S. Longest chapter to date, yay! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, nor do I receive any monetary compensation for this original literary deviation.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yuki hated visiting the main house. The only memories he had of the place were terrible days spent in constant fear of Akito's torture, but a visit was worth it for a chance alone with Tohru. With any luck, he would manage to avoid Akito without any problems. It didn't matter if he was unable to go without seeing Akito, anyway. Miss Honda was worth all the painful memories and the absolute terror the man instilled in him. He would do anything for her, which was why he was going to the main house in the first place. He was going to see Kagura.<p>

He had excused himself after breakfast, saying that he was going out for a bit to get some air. While he realized that he was leaving Kyo alone with Tohru, the rat did not feel as though he truly had anything to worry about. There was no way the incompetent moron would suddenly develop the ability to express his feelings to Miss Honda effectively, and, even if he did figure out something nice to do (well, nicer than giving the girl a withered violet), what Yuki had planned would place him leaps and bounds ahead of the cat in the race for Miss Honda's heart.

As soon as the rat entered the front gate of the Sohma Estate, his stomach was doing uncontrollable somersaults and he couldn't help but pause a moment before continuing. He clenched his fists resolutely and took a deep breath then marched toward his destination. The scent of newly budding cherry blossoms filled his nostrils, and he noticed that the slight trees planted along the dirt path, now swaying gracefully in the wind, were just starting to bloom. It was getting to that time of the year, and the weather had been unusually nice as of late. It was no wonder they were blossoming early.

The thought eased his mind a bit, as the soft pink color and the sweet smell of the flower always reminded him of Tohru. With thoughts of her dancing through his mind, he continued on until he found Kagura sitting outside the main house on the edge of the veranda swinging her legs to and fro lackadaisically.

"Yuki!" the excitable girl exclaimed happily, jumping off the porch when she saw him. "Is Kyo here too?"

"No, Kagura, he's not. Sorry," he replied apologetically, watching the hope in her large gray eyes turn to disappointment.

"Oh," she muttered weakly.

"But, he's been…out of sorts lately, and his bad moods have been quite the annoyance, so I wondering if you could do me a favor," Yuki said, trying his best to sound indifferent, as if the cat was just an inconvenience that he wanted remedied.

"Oh no! My poor Kyo! What's wrong? Is he ill? Oh I hope not! I'll go over there right now to make him feel better!" she babbled frantically, her face the perfect illustration of worry.

"No, Kagura, he's not ill. Tomorrow is Spring Equinox Day. How about you spend your evening planning a date for you two and surprise him with a day out tomorrow morning. Maybe that would cheer him up?" he suggested. Her face lit up at the idea as a grin spread across her mouth.

"Oh, Yuki, that's a great idea! Tohru really has been great for you two, you know. You and Kyo really seem to be getting along a lot better with her around. It's nice to see you worrying about him," Kagura smiled sincerely leaving Yuki inwardly cringing.

"Yes, well. Thank you Kagura, I must be going now," he said in reply, trying to keep a look of disgust out of his expression. Him friends with the stupid cat, ha! That would never happen. As he turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of Akito watching him from a window in the main house. He froze a moment, his blood running cold, before he hurriedly rushed away toward the gate, fighting the urge to sprint until he was far from Akito's sight. Despite the unnerving encounter, Yuki's spirits rose immensely as he reached the roadway. He would have the whole day to spend with Miss Honda without any interference from Kyo, and he could not wait.

* * *

><p>Tohru hummed to herself as she brushed her long, silky tresses before tying her customary ribbons into her hair. As stressful as yesterday had been for her, finding out that the boys were fighting over her, she was glad that it was Sunday. She had hardly slept a wink last night, but today, she decided she wouldn't worry about either Kyo or Yuki. Instead, she would focus on her mother. She started at the picture in the frame for a second, wanting to ask her mom what she ought to do about those two, but stopped herself. Today was Spring Equinox Day, a day to visit the gravesites of her deceased parents. She wouldn't be selfish enough to make today about her troubles.<p>

Contentedly she donned the same black dress she wore every time she visited her mother, excited to spend the day taking care of the mother who worked so hard to take care of her when she was a child. She knew that her father's family would probably spend time taking care of his grave, but her mother had only Tohru to care for her own, so she knew he wouldn't mind if she spent her time with her mom. Still, she had made some extra ohagi for him that she would take to his grave once his family had gone home.

She was glad for this holiday, because it gave her some extra cooking to do, and cooking always helped her to relax when life was starting to get stressful. She looked over to the wilted violet that hung limply over the side of the small cup of water she had put it in. Yesterday had definitely been just that, stressful. She wasn't sure she would be able to act normal around them, now that she knew, but she would try very hard. Fortunately she hadn't needed to worry about that yesterday, as Kyo had been too embarrassed to face her after giving her his gift, and Yuki had gone out for most of the afternoon and retired to his room after he returned home.

A sudden crash from downstairs startled Tohru and sent her rushing toward the stairs to investigate the commotion. Kagura was standing menacingly over Kyo who was sporting a large lump atop his head, and Shigure was looking on in horror at the broken shoji screen their dining table had crashed through after hitting Kyo. Tohru stopped dead in the stairway, watching the madness that was sure to ensue every time Kagura was present.

"Oh, Kyo, darling," she exclaimed passionately, rushing to hug him to her tightly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I've been planning this date all night. You just can't say no!"

"Yes, that would be rude," Shigure added. He then leaned over to whisper in sternly into Kyo's ear, "You'd better agree to go before she ruins my poor house even further."

"Aw, I don't care about your damn house! I'm not going on another date with her!" he yelled pushing Kagura away from him as he rose to his feet.

Pushing the jealous feelings that were bubbling in the pit of her stomach aside, Tohru chimed in, "Why not Kyo? If I had put so much effort into planning a day out for us, I'd be extremely disappointed if you wouldn't go with me."

Kagura looked up at Tohru, hope now filling her large eyes, "Oh, Tohru! Good morning!"

"Good morning Kagura," she replied, smiling at the girl who was still sitting on her knees on the floor.

Kyo, who was now stewing furiously, stood with his arms across his chest and a dark expression on his face. The damn girl he cared about so much had just guilted him into spending a day with Kagura and her annoying ideas about their imaginary and very one-sided relationship. "Fine," he muttered in resignation. "I'll go."

"Great!" Kagura all but shrieked, causing everyone to wince in pain. "I have so much planned for us to do today!" she stated happily, grabbing Kyo by the arm and dragging him towards the door as she chattered on incessantly about everything they were going to do, and Kyo grumbled to himself miserably. Just as they were walking out the door, Yuki was entering the house, his arms laden with two large, brightly-colored bouquets. He locked eyes for a brief second with Kyo, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and, at that moment, the cat realized that it was the smug rat that caused his misery. If Kyo could have pulled his arm away from Kagura's vice-like grip, he would have tried to strangle Yuki, but it seemed that today fortune was smiling in the rat's favor, as always.

"Oh, I was hoping that Kyo would come to see mom with us," Tohru remarked sadly once she was certain that both Kagura and Kyo were out of an earshot. "At least I still have you to go with me, Yuki."

"Of course you do, Miss Honda," Yuki said smiling at her and celebrating his victory over the cat. He fumbled with the delicate flowers in his arms. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of going to the store early to purchase flowers for your mother and father. I didn't want you to have to stop on your way to the cemetery and get caught in line for a long time. They were already starting to get long."

"Oh thank you so much Yuki! I really appreciate it a lot! Mom and dad will, too," she beamed at him gratefully. She dug through the fridge and pulled out all the food she had prepared the previous evening. "I just have a little bit more packing left, and then we can leave."

"All right, Miss Honda. I'm in no hurry," he replied, knowing the statement to be extremely true. He planned to take full advantage of all the time they would have alone, and he was looking forward to spending a perfect day with her.


End file.
